Héroes
by HiinaHyuga
Summary: Esta es la historia de dos personas que se conocieron, se enamoraron, convivieron juntos y se amaron hasta el final. La historia de la chica mas dulce de Konoha y de el artista de arcilla.


Era una tarde apacible en Konoha, la villa escondida entre las hojas. Esta aldea tenía los mejores shinobis del mundo ninja.

Konoha estaba dirigida por sus dos Hokages: Tsunade (la quinta) y… Naruto (el sexto), el Jinchuriki logro ser Hokage manteniendo sus amistades y su reciente casamiento con Sakura.

El joven Hokage de 21 años pensaba en la vida de sus amigos. Los que se convirtieron en Jonnin: Lee, Tenten, Neji, Temari, Kankuro; Los que se convirtieron en AMBU: Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Sai; Las ninjas medico: Ino, Sakura; y su mejor aliado: el Kazekage Gaara. Claro, no hay que olvidar al equipo Konohamaru, los alumnos recientes de Naruto.

Hoy era un día muy importante para Konoha (por la fecha que era), pero lo era más para los 11 shinobis de Konoha y los 3 shinobis de Suna.

Naruto se dirigía a la academia ninja…

¿?: ¡Eh! ¡Naruto!

Naruto: Mmm ¿Moegi, Hudon, Konohamaru? ¿Qué quieren?

Moegi: ¿Cómo que "Que queremos"?

Hudon: ¿No te acuerdas que día es hoy Naruto?

Naruto: ¡Claro que lo sé! ¡Ya me dirigía a la academia!

Konohamaru: ¡Tus amigos te esperan en la academia! ¡Date prisa, todos los demás habitantes de la aldea y los tres shinobis de Suna te esperan!

Naruto: ¡Hai!

Naruto, Moegi, Hudon y Konohamaru comenzaron a correr. Antes de entrar, los 11 de Konoha y los 3 de Suna estaban en la puerta, mirando a Naruto.

Kiba: ¡Naruto, se te hizo tarde! ¡Otra vez! /Enojado/ (N/A: Aunque sea Hokage, sigue siendo un tonto XD)

Shino: ¿Nunca piensas llegar temprano?

Neji: Mi clan está ahí, esperando. /Señala la puerta/

Shikamaru: ¡Que problemático eres Naruto!

Chouji: Ya prepare el banquete para el final

Gaara: No me gusta que me hagan esperar, Naruto. /Cruza los brazos/ (Inner: ¡SEXY!)

Kankuro: A mí tampoco.

Sakura e Ino: Baka ¿Eh? /Se miran/ ¡No me imites! ¡¿Qué?! ¡Cállate! /Se dan la espalda/

Naruto: ¡Bien, ya llegue! ¡Dejen de desesperarme! Prometo que será la última vez /Hace sonrisa al estilo Uzumaki/

Kiba: Bien. Pero ya sabes que es un día muy importante para el equipo 8. /Triste/

Shino: Ejem, vamos ya, antes de que Kiba vuelva emotiva la situación. /Se acomoda los lentes/

Naruto: ¡Bien! ¿Sakura me acompañas?

Sakura: Claro Naruto.

Kiba: Bien, vamos chicos.

Neji: Acompáñame amor.

Tenten: Claro Neji.

Shikamaru: Vamos, mi chica problemática.

Temari: Claro, ¡Mi bebe llorón!

Sai: ¿Ino-Linda? /Ofrece su mano/}

Ino: Claro n_n

Lee: ¡Pero ya! ¡Que Naruto ya va a comenzar! /Con sus típicas llamitas que expresan "la llama de la juventud"/

Naruto se paro en frente de todos los habitantes de Konoha que estaban sentados en la sala (Era un cuarto muy amplio y entraban todos), ajusto el micrófono y vio a los espectadores: el clan Hyuga, los Gennin, los Chunnin, los Jonnin, los AMBU, Tsunade, sus amigos y los demás.

Naruto: Bien, pues como todos ya están aquí, daré comienzo ¿Supongo que todos saben que día es hoy? Pero les narrare lo que paso, en esta fecha hace 5 años…

"Yo volví de mi entrenamiento con el sabio pervertido… digo el Sennin Jiraiya. Mi primera misión era salvar al Kazekage Gaara de los Akatsuki, así que partí con Sakura, Temari y Kakashi-sensei. Cuando encontramos su guarida, solo estaban dos de sus miembros. Deidara: Un chico rubio con media coleta, fleco que tapaba su ojo biónico, con un solo brazo; Sasori: No alcance a ver su aspecto normal, ya que su cuerpo estaba protegido por una marioneta. Me enfade demasiado al ver que estaban sentados sobre Gaara, y busque pelea, pelea que respondió Deidara. Con su arcilla hizo un búho cargando a Gaara y a él encima, por lo cual los seguí con Kakashi atrás mío, defendiéndome; mientras Sasori fue derrotado por Sakura.

Cuando estaba a punto de terminar la pelea, se acerco a mi oído y dijo

Deidara: Tenemos todos los Sharingans posibles a nuestra disposición, demo… en Konoha hay otra técnica ocular. Supongo que la conoces.

Naruto: (¿Otra técnica ocular? Debe ser el…) ¡Byakugan!

Deidara: ¡Exacto!

Dicho esto escapo, burlando al equipo de Gai con una explosión falsa. Lo que dijo Deidara no lo comente, a nadie, menos al clan Hyuga, pero era obvio que iban tras el Byakugan de cualquiera de los Hyuga, pero había más posibilidades que buscaran el de Neji, Hanabi o Hinata, ya que era el más desarrollado el que poseían ellos tres".

Kiba: "/Continuando la historia a señal de Naruto/ Habían pasado dos meses desde esa pelea, a Hinata no se le encomendaba ninguna misión, y ella había cambiado, era más repelente de las personas, no sabíamos porque y un día, al terminar de entrenar, sentados bajo un árbol…

Shino: ¿Qué tienes Hinata?

Hinata: /Hace sonrisa con tristeza en sus ojos/ Estoy bien Shino.

Kiba: /Lo nota/ Vamos Hinata ¿Qué nos estas ocultando?

Hinata: Nada Kiba, en serio.

Kiba: Hinata… soy tu mejor amigo y me preocupa verte así. Solo dinos que te pasa.

Hinata: Ya dije que nada /Se levanta dispuesta a irse/ Voy a mi casa y gracias por preocuparse".

(Inner: ¡Ahora lo contamos nosotras! ¡YEAH! Yo: n_nU) Hinata iba caminando y no noto la presencia de dos personas que la seguían.

¿?: ¿Es ella?

¿?: Si, siento su Chackra, es fuerte.

¿?: Bien, y… ¿Cuándo comenzamos el plan?

¿?: Al anochecer.

Hinata: (¿Qué debo hacer? Estoy confundida. Debería preguntarle a Naruto-kun sobre lo que dijo, para ver si no es un error…)

Hinata llego a su casa sin saludar a Hanabi ni a Neji y se dirigió a su cuarto a pensar en lo que había escuchado y ver qué podía hacer al respecto. Entonces…

¿?: Hola niña /Desde la ventana/

Hinata: ¡E-Eh! ¿Quiénes son ustedes? /Hace posición de ataque/

¿?: Espera, si cooperas será rápido y podremos irnos de aquí RAPIDO.

Hinata: ¿H-Hacer qué?

¿?: Yo creo que no va a cooperar.

¿?: Bien, que sea por las malas.

Hinata: ¡E-Eh! /Da vuelta y el ninja estaba atrás suyo/ (¡E-Es muy rápido! ¡N-No podre… eh…) /Hinata cae desmayada/

¿?: Fue… muy rápido. ¿Seguro que es esta la que buscamos?

¿?: Claro. Seguí los pasos y nunca me equivoco.

¿?: Bien, pero… ¡Mira que hay aquí! /Sonríe mostrándole la banda de regulación que usaba antes Hinata/ ¿Les dejamos el recado?

¿?: Hmp… Bien, pero que sea rápido.

Neji: /Desde el otro lado de la puerta. Toca/ Hinata–sama, hora de cenar, Hiashi-sama la espera /Nadie contesta a los golpes de Neji. Vuelve a tocar mas fuerte/ ¡Hinata-sama! /Sigue sin responder/ (Todavía no contesta… ¡Debe estar en peligro!) /Derriba la puerta/ ¡Hinata-sama! /Revisa el cuarto con la vista, no estaba nadie. Se acerca a la cama de Hinata y encuentra… LA CINTA ANTIGUA DE REGULACION DE HINATA CON LA TIPICA LINEA DE LOS NINJAS RENEGADOS -/

¡Pero que ra…! /Mira la ventana abierta/ Hinata-sama

FIN DEL 1° CAPITULO


End file.
